


Remember Me? (Whouffaldi Oneshot)

by GayleWho27



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Accident, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayleWho27/pseuds/GayleWho27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelfth Doctor arrives in Clara's flat but there no signs of her until he heard loud sirens wailing outside which alarmed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me? (Whouffaldi Oneshot)

“Clara?” Doctor called out once he stepped out of the TARDIS. He landed in Clara’s flat but it seems that there was no presence of her. He walked around, checked her room, the bathroom, the kitchen—everywhere. There was no signs of Clara at all. He frantically searched every corner in Clara’s flat and still there was no difference. Doctor was about to enter the TARDIS but stood there motionless after hearing loud sirens wailing from afar. “What’s going on?”

He walked up to the window briskly and stumbled. The TV switched on and the news was up. He realized that he stepped on the remote control unexpectedly. Gripping onto the curtains, he opened it with a swish but did not see an ambulance. It was far from the place but he could hear it.

“A drunk driver has hit a woman in the street 29 minutes ago.” The news reporter said. Doctor glanced at the TV and saw a picture of Clara on the TV screen. He felt anxious and angry at the same time, his emotions surging. He smashed the coffee table, kicked the remote with a loud scream.

“The drunk driver was caught by the cops while this woman was sent to the ICU immediately.” The reporter said as the camera in the news pans to a hospital. “If you know her, please visit this hospital.”

Doctor stomped on the remote controller, causing the TV to shut off. He ran to the TARDIS and materialized in the hospital. He parked it somewhere that cannot be seen but near the hospital. Quickly, Doctor went out to lock the TARDIS and ran for the hospital’s entrance.

“Clara!” he exclaimed and lots’ of nurses caught their attention on him. His hearts pounded so fast as his world spun around him. Doctor was really frantic that he couldn’t get over Clara in an accident. It was horrid and it made his hearts feel wrenched. His vision blurred a bit but when he heard the nurse’s voice, he got back to his senses.

A nurse walked up to him, with a concerned look on her face. “Sir, who are you looking for? May I help you?”

“Clara Oswald. Her name’s Clara Oswald! She’s been hit by this _goddamn_ driver! Please, show me where she is!” Doctor was about to run but the nurse pulled his arm gently. “Clara Oswald is in the ICU, Sir. And what is your relation to her?”

“I-I’m her… Just someone important in her life.” Doctor’s eyes began to water and sobbed. “Alright, I’m sorry about her but you’ve got to wait. Clara’s going to be fine, I’m sure sir. Please calm down.”

\--

Clara was successfully brought to an assigned room after 6 hours. She was still recuperating from the accident in which the Doctor was far disappointed. She was unconscious for 1 week, and he watched over Clara patiently. Day by day, he talks to her and knows she’s still there. Her heart monitor is stable and she’s barely breathing properly, though still asleep. He had the TARDIS parked in the room but locked it, incase if anyone would enter it. Nurses and doctors had been wondering why there’s a police box and the Doctor’s main reason why is because it’s a “surprise” for Clara when she wakes up. He’s a timelord, and none of the people knows in the hospital—and he’s an alien too from outer space.

Until one morning, Clara’s eyes fluttered open and the Doctor was surprised to see her. He hastily went near Clara and cried. “Clara, I-I’m glad you’re awake now. I’ve been waiting for a week and a half. It’s good to see that you’re back. I’ve searched for you in your flat but you weren’t there. I only found out you were hit by a car when the news was up on the TV because I stumbled on your remote control. I’m so hurt seeing you like this in the hospital. It just breaks me apart, y’know?”

Clara’s eyes studied the Doctor as her eyebrows furrowed. “ _What_? What am I doing here?”

“You are here in the hospital to recover, Clara. I guarded you and waited for this moment. And right now, it is. You are finally awake.” He leaned over to kiss Clara’s forehead and her eyes widened in shock. Clara shifted uncomfortably in her bed and spoke. “Why did you do that?!” she angrily exclaimed.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you comfortable? You told me that you like it, ever since I did that to you.”

“I don’t like that, you strange man. You’re creeping me out.” She sulked and his eyes widened. Doctor began to wonder why Clara’s response was like that. The Clara he knows was gone, and her attitude was way different from before. She wasn’t like that to him and what startled the Doctor is her calling him, “Strange man”. Doctor felt hurt by Clara’s arrogant response and it affected him so badly. Angrily, he brought out his sonic and tried to scan her.

“Hey! What is that?!” she groaned and tried to snatch the sonic from the Doctor but took a hold of it. Her grip was too strong on his hand and Doctor was able to retrieve his hand back. He sulked and muttered under his breath. “What was that for? Clara, is that you?” his eyes studied her, puzzled.

“Of course, I am. I am Clara Oswald. And why are you here? Why are you guarding me?”

“Because I’m helping you Clara—”

“How do you even know my name?! _WHO_ ARE YOU?!”

Tears began to fall off from his eyes as he looked at Clara. He felt like he was stabbed and felt so much pain in his two hearts. Doctor backed up a little bit from Clara and shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t you know who I am, Clara?”

“No, I’m sorry but I don’t.” Clara’s angry expression softened into a frown. This time, she replied in a calm manner. “I’m sorry for shouting at you like that.”

“It’s okay,” he said, not even blinking his eyes. Clara flinched, seeming not to expect that kind of reaction towards her. It seemed okay for him because he knows Clara Doctor was still in a state of shock, and he couldn’t take the fact that Clara doesn’t remember him. “Me—the Doctor. Remember me?”

Clara shot him a confused look and she shook her head. “I don’t know a man named the Doctor. Who are you?”

\--

Doctor was about to enter the TARDIS but before he did, he glanced back at Clara. “I have no choice.” It felt wrong for him but he’d still choose that. He had his plan up in his mind. Doctor may feel guilty but for the sake of Clara, he’ll do anything for her.

Clara tilted her head to the side and asked in a curious tone. “Choice of what?”

“Breaking the law.” He sharply said and soon entered the TARDIS. The machine dematerialized and left Clara behind. Doctor went back to that time, the time when Clara was hit. Once he arrived there, he went out and saw Clara walking by the street. Then, there was a skidding fast car approaching her as she walked.

“Claraaaaaa!” He exclaimed and ran for her. Then, everything slowed down. The whole environment was slow motion, and the clock was too. Doctor leaped in the air as he tried to reach out for Clara. She turned to him and shouted. “Doctorrrrrrrr!” His arms wrapped around her, protecting her. When he was about to hit the ground on the side, he was able to avoid the car. Everything went back to normal but then, the two ended up falling onto the ground. Doctor took the risk of saving Clara back in time. He didn’t care it was against the rules. What matters to him is that Clara is saved.

“Clara! Clara!” Doctor panted as he hugged her in her arms. “Doctor!” Clara instantly hugged him back, confused. “What are you doing?” He didn’t reply and just hugged her tightly. He started to sob and cried on Clara’s shoulder. Clara didn’t understand the reason why and just comforted him by stroking his back gently.

But then, both of them were on the ground and Clara on top of him looked so wrong. She hovered over the Doctor’s body in a hug. “Doctor, talk to me. I don’t understand. Please, let’s get in the TARDIS.” He got up right away, carried Clara in bridal style.

Clara squealed as quickly wrapped her arms around his neck when the Doctor walked up to the TARDIS. He sniffed and his tears continued streaming down his face. “Doctor,” Clara smoothly said, brushing her thumb across his cheek. He looked directly at her once they entered the TARDIS. Doctor brought her down gently and gestured her to follow him to his room. When they got there, Clara and Doctor sat on the bed. He buried his hands on his face and just stayed silent but lead out an audible sniff.

“Talk to me. I didn’t expect you to come over. It’s not even a Wednesday.”

His hand reached for her hand gripped it. Clara sets her eyes on their hands then to him. “ _My_ Doctor,” she coaxed, mingling his finger playfully. “It’s okay, tell me.” His head lighted up for him to speak but not a single sound came out. He was too overwhelmed. After a few moments, Doctor heaved for a deep breath then sighed. “If I didn’t come to run after you, you’re hit by a drunk driver’s car by now Clara.”

“I didn’t notice it,” Clara replied, “I didn’t know there was a car coming.”

“What matters to me that I got you. I traveled back to the time you were hit and now I’m talking to you than seeing you in a hospital in the ICU unit and you waking up with amnesia. I broke the rules, Clara. Just to save you. I wanted you back. I can’t let that happen. I saw it before my eyes.”

Clara’s lips quivered and tears prickled her eyes. She went near him and instantly hugged him tight. “I had an accident? Me diagnosed with amnesia? Doctor, you broke the rule because you saved me from an accident that was supposed to happen. I-I can’t believe you had to do that.” Doctor hugged her back tightly, fresh tears falling off his cheeks.

“I don’t want to lose you Clara. I don’t want you to be involved in that accident. I don’t want you to have amnesia and forget about me. The time you were in the hospital, you were so mean to me… The intonation of your voice towards me is sharp. It’s because you did not know me. Not even a single thing. It was my worst nightmare.”

She pulled him down to the bed, still hugging him. “Doctor, I’m here. I’m right here—right now—talking to you. I’m okay. I am safe. You’re the reason why I’m alive. You’re the reason why I didn’t experience that tragic accident. Just please, calm down.” Clara kissed his nose and rested her forehead against his. A momentary of silence made the two calm down but still hugging each other. The Doctor may not be a “huggy” type but because that he wanted to feel her in his arms, he became a snuggly type of person. Clara changed him, and she mattered to the Doctor so much.

“Doctor?” Clara spoke, breaking the silence that kept them apart. He looked up at her and smiled. His face was just a few inches away from her and he felt her warm breath against it. “Yes?” he replied, politely. Her eyes studied his face as a smirk formed her lips. “I love you.” She closed her eyes and their lips met. Doctor wasn’t startled but instead, he kissed Clara back without hesitation. He felt his own cheeks heat up, unbeknownst it was turning tomato red. Once Clara had broke the kiss, they shared smiles.

“Thank you for saving me, Doctor… I swear, I love you.”

“I love you to the infinite and beyond, Clara. I’d take the risk just to save you… no matter what happens.”


End file.
